


Texting, Salad and Closets

by eek4444



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Men of Letters, salad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eek4444/pseuds/eek4444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is stuck in a closet, Sam is very cunning, and Dean really hates salad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texting, Salad and Closets

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this originally for the one-shots book belonging to Mishazminions on Wattpad, but I figure I may as well post it here as well.  
> -  
> Update: over 150 hits in less than 24 hours! Cheers y'all, I never thought this one would be at all popular! 11.28am, Sunday 15th Aug. BST.

Cas: Dean.

Dean: yeah cas? What's up?

Cas: I am very sorry but I appear to be stuck in the broom cupboard.

Dean: which one?

Cas: The large one near the libary.

Dean: ok, hang on.

Dean meandered down the bunker corridor. Soon he had located the closet that Cas was stuck in, although he wasn't making any noise. Dean banged on the door.

"Cas? You in there?" He twisted the handle but it wouldn't open. He rattled it loudly. "Cas?"

Sam came round the corner munching on a healthy looking salad. It was very green. Dean eyed it with distrust before turning back to the cupboard.

"What's up Dean?" said Sam, "You trying to find a closet to hide in?" He sniggered through a mouthful of lettuce and Dean scowled at him.

"No, Cas is in there apparently, but I can't hear him." he bashed on the door again and tried the handle.

Sam gave a snort of laugher. "Even better! You can both hide in the closet seeing as you can never admit your feelings for each other out loud."

Dean, whose face was quite red, kicked the wall, proceeding to hurt his foot, and then had to hop around on one leg until he could walk again. Sam collapsed against the wall in fits of laugher, still clutching his bowl of salad. No sound came from the cupboard. It was at this point that a distant voice came floating from another part of the bunker, indicating to a very annoyed Dean that he had got the wrong cupboard.

"Fuck." Dean swore, before hopping in a circle and tripping over Sam, who had just managed to get over his laugher and stand up. Sam's salad was catapulted out of his hands and into the face of a very surprised Kevin who had just appeared holding some books. He pulled a piece of lettuce from his hair and threw it at Sam, before shaking his head slightly wearily and heading in the opposite direction.

Sam and Dean made their way along the corridor groaning in varying degrees of pain, slipping from time to time on lettuce leaves and cucumber, not to mention a delicious dressing of honey and vinegar that Sam had spent a long time mixing.

By the time they reached the closet where Cas was trapped they had mostly recovered from their injuries, although Sam was rubbing his head and complaining that he would have a huge bruise (he had smashed his head on the wall when Dean tripped over his legs).

"Cas?" Dean yelled.

"Hello Dean." said Cas from the other side of the door. "I appear to be stuck in here. I think somebody locked me in."

"Don't worry Cas, I'll get you out." Dean comforted, ignoring Sam who seemed to find his choice of wording extremely funny.

"Thank you Dean."

After a while of searching Dean discovered the key to the closet under a pot plant (da fuck?) nearby, and came back to find Sam trying to explain to Cas through the door what 'being in the closet' meant. Dean thought about kicking him, quite hard, possibly in the balls, but decided that he would just fill Sam's bed with ice later, instead, and possibly refuse to buy any fucking salad for a while.

Dean turned the key in the door and a very cobwebby Cas peered out at him.

"Thank you Dean." he said.

Suddenly a bright idea came to Sam. It was a pretty darn brilliant idea. He had been wasted on Stanford, that was for sure. Just as Dean was opening the door so that Cas could come out (lol) he grabbed the key from him, and then pushed him into the closet too.

I'm Sam fucking Winchester, he thought to himself as he pocketed the key and walked away, ignoring the muffled yells from Dean. Cas didn't seem too upset about the arrangement.

"Hello Dean." said Cas, who was kind of pressed up against Dean, because of the lack of space in the closet. All right, he could have stepped back a little bit, but seeing as Dean's arms were sorta round his waist this would have been a bit difficult anyway.

"Hey C-Cas," said Dean, who was finding that having Cas' lips literally three centimetres from his own made him have to concentrate very hard on not kissing him.

"So, you are in the closet as well?" Cas asked, quirking his head to one side and putting his hands on Dean's shoulders, just because Dean looked like he was going to pass out, not for any other reason.

"I- um - I guess so... I ..."

It was at this point that Dean gave in to the temptation and slammed his lips into Cas' so hard that Cas was shoved back against the wall, only they were in a broom cupboard, which meant there was a large amount of, yes, that's right, brooms. All of these brooms seemed to suddenly decide that they didn't want to be on the walls any more, but that the floor should be their new home. Dean collapsed on top of Cas, who had collapsed on top of a tidal wave of around thirty thousand brooms, who were all headed groundwards.

"Ouch." said Cas, who was nursing his nose, from which was flowing a large amount of blood.

"Ouch." said Dean, who was trying to examine his tongue, which seemed to have been bitten, by him or Cas he wasn't entirely sure.

"Are you alright Dean?" asked Cas once the brooms had settled in new places around them, only his nose was quite full of blood, so it came out more like "Orr du alight Bean?". Dean, who was straddling Cas and pulling his tongue from his mouth to see if any bits of it were missing, allowed himself to accept that a) his tongue was fine, b) he had just kissed Cas, and c) he had just made the biggest cock-up of his life. Oh, and d) he was hopelessly in love with Castiel, even though he was currently lying on the floor in a dusty broom cupboard with blood flowing from what could be a broken nose.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine, and I am so, so sorry Cas, I really didn't mean to break your nose, seriously dude, I am so sorry... Look, I'll...." Dean attempted to dab at Cas' nose with his shirt, before realising that he was sitting on Cas' crotch in what could only be described as a very sexual position.

"Fuck, fuck." He scrambled off Cas and helped him to sit up, an arm around his shoulders protectively, which caused the brooms to have a quick, but very clattery, reshuffle. Dean took off his shirt and began to clean up Cas' face with it. You may think that this left him topless, but no, you'd be wrong, Dean is a Winchester, which meant that there were two t-shirts on under the plaid one that he was now using as a hospital dabbing thing.

Cas was finding that his damaged nose was not his biggest problem. He seemed to be having a little bit of an issue downstairs, and this made him want to leap on to Dean and rip his clothes off (a lengthy procedure that could take up to five minutes) and then do something about the thing in his pants which seemed to be like a semi hard cucumber.

So, anyway, seeing as they both were pretty damn hard, and Cas is man enough to forget about such simple things as a broken nose, and come on, it was 2015 and they'd spent six bloody years flirting, they ended up stripping off and doing the whole fricka frack in amongst a pile of brooms, who were watching like it was free porn. Which it kinda was.

By the time Sam opened the closet, expecting to find them still fully clothed and possibly ready to crucify him, they were lying on a pile of plaid and trenchcoat, wrapped in a warm embrace that Sam was so not expecting. Sam slammed the door after approximately three seconds of this sight.

"Oh god. Shit what did I see? What the hell did I see? I never knew it was that bad!"

On the other side of the door Dean was laughing uncontrollably, and Cas was trying to lick the blood off Dean's face which had spread there from his nose. Dean kissed Cas tenderly and then resumed laughing at his brother.

"There you fucker! Get out of our closet!"


End file.
